


The 14th Clan - Truths and invitations

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [7]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: A frustrated animalistic Clarke meets a duty bound rebellious Lexa...Alpha Clarke illustration for the 14th Clan, Chapter 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



> Working on the transformation of Clarke. One more step to Wolf. This is 'angry Clarke' when we first meet her. A Trinity picture will come in due course.

"...Clarke’s hair was loose and curled ever so slightly. Her eyes, a bright blue, and her hard facial features were hidden within the hood. Her appearance overall was somewhat menacing.

Jake seemed flustered.

Indra stood beside Lincoln to get a better look at Clarke. The Alpha gave off waves of pent up aggression and frustration. Despite that, Clarke Griffin was a pretty girl. She got her looks from her mother. Indra thought Abby an attractive woman of her age. Indra attempted to gaze beyond Clarke’s hood. Clarke’s face seemed more wolf than pretty girl right now. Her jaw was set and her brow furrowed as if planning an attack on an unaware prey..."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/31489180130/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
